Welcome to Burlesque
by ZeBarmyBookworm
Summary: AU. When Narcissa owns a Burlesque lounge, Pansy gains weight, Luna is missing, Ginny is not a tomboy, Hermione apparently knows how to sing, and the boys have gone wild. T, but may go to M for safety. Dramione and other pairings. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Petticoats

**Author's Note:** Hullo there, you lot! I know this has been done before here on fanfiction, and a Dramione too at that, but I am going to try my take on this. I believe that my plot would be unique.

**Setting:** AU. The Dark Lord was defeated during the First Wizarding War. The Potters survive the war, thus, Harry is not an orphan. The Marauders, except Wormtail, are alive and well. POST HOGWARTS. Hmmm, that's it for now. I'll just update you for whatever changes I might put it in the story in the Authors Note in the incoming chapters. I warning you for a slight OOC-ness, but of course, it's set in an alternate universe. Who knows what happened to them then?

**Full Summary:** Who knew that Narcissa Black owned a Burlesque club? Not Malfoy you say? Well, you just have to find out! Somehow, our young lads: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and must I say… Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom, are mates? Pansy Parkinson seemed to have gained weight. Luna Lovegood has strangely disappeared. Ginny Weasley wasn't really a tomboy, but a really girly bint. Lavender Brown is Lavender Brown. Oh, and Hermione Granger? Apparently, she sings really well.

Please be kind! Your thoughts (and suggestions) are very much welcome, so don't be shy to drop by a review. Thank you! They're highly appreciated. Now, without further ado… Chapter One!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything, but my plot. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter

* * *

><p><strong>Le First Chapter: Petticoats<strong>

"Pansy darling! Your corset's over here!" A voice sing sang.

"Oh thank Merlin," Pansy sighed gratefully. She stood up and dusted her trousers. "Thanks Lav."

Making her way through a maze of boxes, scattered petticoats, bottles of glitter, and other things she still can't name, she sauntered over to the blonde, and got her costume.

You might be wondering how these two became friends. Well, during their schooling years, House Unity was favored by almost everyone in Hogwarts. Gryffindors and Slytherins, the powerhouses out of the four, share a competitive vibe, but it didn't mean that they loathe each other. But of course, some children raised by families who were blood purists weren't very comfortable mingling with those who are half-bloods, or muggle-borns. So, they just tried to be civil with them.

Pansy and Lavender… Well, it was quite expected that these two bints would click. Regardless of the House that they belong to, they became the best of friends in their Second Year, when they were shopping for new robes at Madam Malkins. Their passion for fashion is unmatched by anyone in both worlds. Also, both have the same talent: dancing. No one knew this until the Yule Ball during their Fourth Year when they performed in an intermission number. Since then, everyone seemed to come out of their own shell, and started to show off their own talents.

"You're welcome, darling," Lavender said, now looking for her silver-dusted dance shoes.

They were preparing for tonight's big show. It was Cissy's birthday today so they decided to do a special show for her tonight. They spent a lot of time practicing for the special and never before seen numbers they decided to perform later on. Cissy doesn't know anything about this. _Well, not YET._ Lavender mused happily.

It was still a mystery to her and the other girls how Narcissa Malfoy, now Narcissa Black, but now Cissy, managed to own and _run_ a Burlesque lounge. After her messy divorce with Lucius, some of the crew here guessed that maybe it was her way of coping (and rebelling). Others say that she has always wanted to have one. The guesses and rumors go on, and on, but never did the girls ask her the real reason behind it. However, they decided that tonight would probably the right time to.

"Hello, ladies."

The pair looked up to see a curly-haired girl leaning at the door frame. They smiled, and said, "Hi Hermione."

"Gin's not with you?" Pansy asked while picking up a box of sequins. She needed to repair her costume. Last night's dress rehearsal was too rough for the fabric to handle. _And for Merlin's sake! Dancing with chairs is not the easiest thing in the world._

Hermione shook her head. "Apparently, she and Luna got off quite early this morning. But she left a note." She held out the note for Lavender to read, as the other was busy looking for her wand.

_If you lot are wondering where Luna and I went, you probably well know already._

_Mm, we'll be back by evenfall._

_Please tell Miss Cissy that we're getting that as well._

_Oh yes, before I forget… WEAR SOMETHING NICE THIS EVENING._

_Don't let me down!_

_- Gin :)_

"Reparo." The sequins were sewn back on the corset. Pansy was pleased with herself. "I wonder what she's up to."

"Oh! Oh! Maybe we're going to that muggle club you took us to before, Hermione." Lavender squealed.

Her faced quirked into a smirk. "I don't think so. She wouldn't ask us to dress up unless it's an important event."

"True. Hmm. I know! Maybe we're going to meet that bloke she's dating." Pansy waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Could it be?"

"The—"

"LONGBOTTOM!" Someone shouted. Everyone looked for whoever that was.

_Neville?_

* * *

><p>"Le Burlesque Foire."<p>

"Is that some sort of pudding house?"

Draco snorted, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Aw, c'mon. Seriously Harry?" Blaise asked, throwing the said boy a disbelieving look.

They were now in Ron Weasley's flat. While waiting for the redhead to wake up, they decided to tease Harry. Actually, Ron was the first target, but seeing that trying to wake him up was futile, they gave up and picked on Harry instead.

"This is Harry we're talking about, Blaise. You know how he is with these kinds of things." the flaxen-haired boy said, nudging the dark boy whilst raising an eyebrow.

Harry brightened. "What is _it_?" Turning to them both, he raised a brow in question. When the pair toppled over and laughed, he asked again. "So, if _it's_ not a pudding house, then what is _it_?"

"Striptease show." Ron said sleepily.

The two former Slytherins looked in his direction.

"Oh, the git's awake." Blaise said.

"So you know of it too?" Draco said at the same time, an impish smile gracing his face.

Again, you may be wondering how these blokes are on the same page, and are now acting as if they are mates. Well, they are, but what made it possible? Quidditch of course! The four obviously have an affiliation with the sport, as all four are members of their Houses' Quidditch teams way back when they were still in Hogwarts.

It all started in their Third Year. It was the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. While Harry and Draco were racing to get the Snitch first, nobody noticed that rogue Bludgers were chasing them; except Ron and Blaise of course. Coincidentally, Ron managed to hit away the Bludger tailing Draco, while Blaise did the same for Harry. It was a really close shave, but thanks to the two Chasers, no one got harmed.

The game was fair then, and Gryffindor won. Slytherin was a little put out about it, but they accepted defeat. They shook hands, even. Also, that day, they all got early tickets for the World Cup next year. Knowing this, Draco invited Ron, who insisted that Harry should go too, to join him and his family and Blaise in their private box. Since then, they always found time to talk about Quidditch, and other things during their free time.

"Of course, Pansy works there." The redhead said casually.

"WHAT?" Blaise and Draco said unanimously. They looked at each other, still wide-eyed, and then back at Ron who was now scratching the back of his head.

"Parkinson? As in _Pansy Parkinson_ works in a Burlesque Lounge?"

"Yes."

"Since _when_?" The dark boy asked, still unable to process this information.

Pansy, their best girl friend and now Ron's girlfriend, works in a Burlesque Lounge. Merlin's beard, what is happening to the world? That minx, albeit cunning, and naughty at times, is a nice girl at heart. She would never even consider doing _that_ kind of thing... Or maybe she took on a whole new level of mischievousness?

"Ever since Cissy asked if she would want to try out dancing in her shows." Ron said. He found it odd that Draco didn't know this. _Wait, he doesn't know?_ He turned to the tall boy. "You didn't know that your mother owns a Burlesque club?"

"_She owns that club?_" Draco squinted his eyes at him. "Are you joking me, Ron? If you are, then it isn't funny."

Ron raised his hands up. "No, I thought she told you that's why I never asked."

"No she didn't." he said with a sigh. Running a hand through his hair, he suddenly had an idea.

"Oh Merlin. I know that look." Blaise said, now closing his eyes.

"What look?" Harry joined in, slightly annoyed that he was left out of the conversation.

Ignoring him, Draco continued, "Hell yes. We're going to that lounge tonight."

At that exact moment, the last bloke on the team arrived.

"Hey Neville." Harry nodded.

"Wotcher guys. How does _Le Burlesque Foire_ sound like to you?" A glint in his eyes.

_This night is going to be interesting._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, I wrote this on a whim but I've been keeping it for forever in my files. Haha. What do you think? :) Is it alright? Should I continue it?

Thanks you lot! x


	2. Corsets

**Author's Note: **Wow! I didn't expect that much reviews for the pilot chapter. Anyway, thanks you guys! It really means a lot to me. Now, I'm inspired to write the next chapter, and it's a bit longer than the first. I hope you like it! Hehe.

Well, somebody asked why the first one was entitled 'Petticoats'; if you too are wondering, then my answer would be because I couldn't think of a title. So, yeah… Lame, I know. The chapter titles would probably be, or won't be connected to the contents.

A special shout out for my new friend, Mariana Snape! She has a Severus/Lily fic that would surely interest you! So, for all the Snilly shippers out there, check it! Also to Colette Cox, who's this silly, funny one, who asked me to post today; and lastly to, psychoticphoenix who I idolize! Check out her fics! They're awesome. :D

LOL. I'm babbling. Sorry. Moving on! Chapter two, mateys!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The plot's mine, and the rest… To the Queen!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Le Second Chapter: Corsets<strong>

_So that's where she spent her share of the vault… That's the fancy manor she bought in Cheshire? Well, that manor just happens to be 'Le Burlesque Foire', the new rising star in the world of entertainment. It's been the talk of almost everyone; be it the ladies or the men! I've heard getting a portkey there is bloody difficult as it's on a first come, first serve policy._

_Wait, how come Ron could easily get them?_

Draco snorted.

From the dining area, the other boys were watching the Malfoy in his musings.

"He snorted just now! I'm telling you!"

"Keep it down, Harry! He'll hear you." Hissed Blaise.

"I seriously doubt that. I mean, look at the prat," Ron motioned to the blonde who was now face palming himself, and then looked back up just as quickly. "He's going through an internal dilemma. I bet he's going to ask me how I'm getting the portkeys."

It was Harry's turn to snort. "Right. He's smarter than you think, mate," he took a bite of pudding. "He'd figure that out as soon as he thought of it."

The redhead shook his head in amusement. "He won't."

Blaise raised a brow while taking a sip of coffee, "What do you mean?"

Ron put on a smug look, "I bet you lot think that I'm getting them from Pans… Well, I'm not."

Harry and Blaise almost said at the same time, "You don't?"

"No."

"Then where?" Harry said while slicing more pudding.

"That I won't tell you. Yet." He grinned.

Blaise looked at the blonde again. Draco was now pacing back and forth, and knocked over one of the vases.

"Sorry 'bout that, mate." The blonde said, making his way toward them.

"S'alright. So, what time will we head over?"

"What time does the show start?" Blaise asked.

"Around seven. So, we should get ready by half six."

"Okay," Harry said, and then he looked around. "Oi, where's Neville?"

* * *

><p>"Pans?"<p>

"Yes, Luna?"

"Cissy was asking after you."

The brunette looked at her from the mirror of her make-up table. As she was applying a light gloss of lipstick, she asked, "Mm, where is she?"

Luna started to run her fingers through her curls. "Downstairs by the bar. She says she has something to say."

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute."

Pansy stood up, and patted down her clothes. Giving Luna a smile, she walked past her and made her way downstairs.

It still mystified Pansy on how Luna came to be in the same place as she, Lavender, Ginny and Hermione. Really, who would think that the peculiar girl would sign up to be a dancer in a burlesque lounge? It's a comical thought. But she dances really well; almost at par with Lavender.

The great thing about being in Le Burlesque Foire is that people don't know that you are that person. Yes, the dancers and the singers adapt a stage name—no wait—adapt a whole new persona, so that it'd be much easier to perform. _Not that I have a problem performing as Pansy._ Also, it's to hide their true selves. _Oh Merlin, it'd be a scandal if they knew who we __really__ are._

Shaking her head in amusement, she finally reached the bar, and saw Narcissa waiting for her there. She downed her Firewhisky as Pansy sat down beside her.

"Hey."

"Oh, you're here. Good." Narcissa said, smiling at her.

It never ceases to amaze the younger girl on how the woman in front of her maintained her beauty and elegance despite being through a lot of scandals and horrible gossip when she was still with Lucius. The worst rumor, however, says that she was being manhandled by the Malfoy. What shocked Pansy is that the rumor's true. It scared her when she heard of it. _Maybe that's why she—…_

She'll save it for later.

"What's happened?"

Narcissa waved her off. "Oh, nothing. I just needed to talk to someone about…"

"About?"

"Well… You've told your boy toy—"

"_Boyfriend._"

She rolled her eyes gaily, "—boyfriend about us here, and…"

"And?"

"I know he's mates with my Draco, and I'm worried about him knowing." Narcissa looked away.

"Why?" then it dawned on Pansy. "You haven't told him yet?"

She shook her head. "I don't know if he'd approve. I'm afraid of what he'd say in case we see them later."

Pansy chuckled lightly and held her almost-mother's hands. "I'm sure it's going to be fine…but if it won't, then we'll just have to surprise him on how good we are. I should imagine that will be all right. Drake's such a sucker for these kinds of things."

Narcissa laughed. "Oh, Pansy. You're such a weird child. I think it's a good thing you know my son so well."

"I guess all the visits at the Manor paid off." She grinned, and then she hugged the other woman. "Don't worry too much, you'll get old."

"I am old. Now off you go. Tell the others we'll be opening at seven tonight."

"Alright. Ta, Cissy." She pecked her cheek.

Narcissa smiled and ordered for another shot.

_Let's see how things would turn out._

* * *

><p>It was already starting to get dark when a certain Neville Longbottom reached Ron's flat.<p>

Ron owns a flat? You say it's impossible. Well, you, my friend, are wrong. Why Ron _can_ acquire one. How? He won the lottery held by the Ministry of Magic last month! Now, _his_ flat is the favorite place of his mates.

It's a vast space with a golden-burgundy color scheme. The interior is brilliant, thanks to his magitect friend, Seamus Finnigan who designed his flat. It includes three rooms with twin beds, a warm and cozy master bedroom with a king-sized bed, a blue tiled kitchen where you can grant all the desires of your stomach; thanks to the house elves from the Malfoy Manor of course, and there's this semi drawing room too. Outside you could see the pool and a wide garden where they could play Quidditch.

"Wotcher." He said as he out his cloak beside the other ones on the pegs.

"Where have you been?"

"You sound like my Grandmother, Blaise."

The other boys chuckled. The dark boy threw a treacle tart on Neville.

"Thanks. Anyway, I was on Diagon Alley. Sorry for leaving on such short notice."

Ron peered at him from his edge of the couch. They were lounging on them while playing Exploding Snap.

"Did you buy anything?" The redhead asked.

Harry joined in, "Pudding?"

"Stop it with the pudding. You've already ate my share." Draco said, and then went back to the game. He was winning against Blaise.

"No pudding, and yes, I bought some _things_." Neville held up a paper bag.

Everyone seemed to have their attention on the bag.

"What's in the bag?" Harry asked. Neville opened the bag to reveal…

"Roses? What are they for?"

"Well, I've heard from Dean that roses are given to the ladies in burlesque lounges."

"Dean's here?" Ron said. "Doesn't he manage one too?"

Neville nodded. "Yeah… He was actually the one who saw me a while back, and mentioned that to me."

"Merlin's beard. That wanker's lucky," Blaise said as he groaned. He lost to Draco for the fourth time. "Which one does he own?"

"Rose Petticoats. It's in the Muggle World, but wizards and witches go there to watch too."

"Oh, that. I've been there once." Blaise said, stretching a bit.

Draco stood up and grabbed the paper bag from Neville. He examined the roses, "Amber flush, eh? Nice choice, mate," he looked at the time. "Let's meet at the Leaky Cauldron at half six."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I'll see you later."

Then he was gone.

* * *

><p>It was almost six when they finished the last practice.<p>

"Perfect." Hermione said happily. She went over to where the others were now taking a seat.

"That was better than the last one, 'Mione." Ginny said as she stretched to cool down. She removed her baggy tee.

"Definitely. Oh yes, Lav. Have you found your shoes yet?" Luna asked, fanning herself. _But I Am A Good Girl_ is quite tricky, especially the mirror part.

The blonde nodded. "They're under my make-up table."

"You should really clear out that warzone, y'know," Pansy said, taking a swig of water.

"Yes, mother." She batted her eyelashes at her.

Just then, Narcissa came up. "Hello girls. Go get cleaned up, we'll do your make-up in ten minutes. Your costumes are on your racks, okay?"

"Thanks, Cissy," Hermione said. "Are we still doing the usual for tonight?"

Narcissa shook her head. "No. It's the A-list for tonight," then a she waggled her eyebrows. "There're special ones coming later."

Hermione, not knowing what was to come, smiled along the suggestive joke of the older woman. "Oh. Well, let's give them a show to remember then."

"You always give those, Hermione dear," She smiled, and clapped her hands. "Chop chop now."

They giggled, and went to the dressing rooms. Upon reaching them, they gasped.

"They're new!" Lavender clapped happily. They all filed in the room, inspecting their frilly petticoats, pearled corsets, bubble skirts and the wide array of dance shoes and accessories.

"Wow. Cissy's raised the bar." Hermione breathed.

"Only the best for us, ladies," Pansy said, running her hands along her tutu. _Only the best for Draco._

* * *

><p>"You lot, are you ready?" Ron asked the others as he exited the Leaky Cauldron. Blaise, Neville, Harry, and Draco were all waiting for him.<p>

"I'm not sure about this."

"C'mon Harry. You already agreed to go," Blaise said as he wore his jumper. "It's not so bad."

"If Neville could do it, why can't you?" Draco teased. He didn't doubt Neville's sexuality now. Heck! The bloke has more experience than him on these places; he just didn't tell them that. He _couldn't_ tell them that. It would ruin his image!

"I'm telling you, mate. They're better than pudding." Draco waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"How could they dance with flimsy outfits?" Harry said as he blushed at the imagination trying to get into his mind. He shooed it away.

"That's the point of it being a striptease," said Ron, almost rolling his eyes. "It's fine. Trust me."

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Blaise sing sang. "Do something different this year! Don't pig out on pudding again."

"Alright then, but just this once." He said, finally conceding. Adjusting his glasses, he held on to the rose he's giving to one of the dancers.

"I'm sure he won't go back to pudding _again_." The blonde murmured. Harry didn't hear it, but Ron never misses a thing. He snorted and smacked Draco on the arm.

"That settled, let's go." Ron huffed, still unable to get the smirk off his face. _Pans and Cissy's in for a big surprise_. He activated the portkey to Le Burlesque Foire; a hairbrush. The familiar feeling of being pulled towards the object manifested in them. They held on to the brush and the rapid swirling began. It went on for a few minutes, and then they touched the ground.

Cheshire is wonderful at night, but it couldn't contest the beauty of the Black Manor, more popularly known as Le Burlesque Foire.

"This is it, wankers," Blaise said, rolling the single rose in his hand. He looked at them over his shoulder. "Oi, Harry. You alright there?"

Said boy looked at him and gave him a thumbs up. "Are we going in?"

"Yes. I had a table reserved for us already," Ron said, walking ahead of them. He noticed Draco, who was walking beside him, holding a bouquet of red roses. "I reckon those are for your mum?"

"Oh, this?" the blonde held up the bouquet. "Yeah, they're for my mum. I figured, since I haven't been in touch with her for quite some time now, I'd give her some of her favorite roses."

"There's a pink one in there," Ron pointed. "For Pansy?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah. She's one of my closest friends," he looked at the queue by entrance now. "I bet that bint will be surprised to see me tonight."

"Hell yes."

Ron showed a silver card to the man by the counter, Carlos. He nodded in recognition of the V.I.P. card, "Bonsoir. Enjoy the show, Messieurs."

"Merci." The boys said as they gave a salute to him.

It was amazing inside. As they went down the small set of stairs, their eyes took in the sight of the place. Lights of gold, red and blue danced around the room, highlighting the smallest of the details on the pillars and the chandeliers, and also on the waitresses moving about. The stage was situated in such a way that everyone in the area would get a fantastic view of the whole show. There were different kinds of tables too; some round, some for a group of people, there are tables for a few too. Balconies are also found in the left and right wall. Lastly, the bar at the far right side of the room which held a variety of drinks ranging from mild concoctions to alcoholic cocktails.

"Wow." Harry breathed.

"Your mother outdid herself, Drake," Blaise said, patting his friend's shoulder. "I've always liked Narcissa's tasteful arrangements."

Draco was speechless. This was, perhaps, his mother's best masterpiece. Her penchant for interior design didn't go by unnoticed by anyone who had been in their Manor. Lucius have always liked them, too, for it placed him in the good books of most of the socialites in his circle. But this one is different. She really went all the way.

"Yeah," was all he could say.

"This is all Narcissa Mal—I mean Black's work?" Neville said, his eyes scanning the grandiose room still. "Impressive."

"Alright. We could move on and get our arses on our seats," Ron said. "Show's about to start."

Once they've settled comfortably in their couch, sultry tango music started playing. As they ordered their drinks, the lights dimmed and the opening act started to play out. Lights flooded the stage as soon as the first note to the song was played.

_Show a little more,_

_Show a little less,  
>Add a little smoke,<br>Welcome to Burlesque.  
><em>

That was unmistakably the voice of—

"_Mother?_" Draco choked out.

Up on the stage, Narcissa Malfoy was singing, at the same time dancing with corset-clad ladies.

"Merlin's legs, Drake. Your mum's hot." Blaise said, unable to suppress the smile that was creeping on his face. _Who knew? Us, unfortunately._

_Everything you dream of,  
>but never can possess,<br>nothing's what it seems,  
>welcome to Burlesque.<em>

Oh, everyone is buying,  
>put your money in my hand,<br>if you got a little extra,  
>well, give it to the band.<p>

The girls started to dance sinuously to the tango beat. The movement of their hips are tantalizing. Their costumes fit them perfectly, the emphasizing every curve of their body. No one among the boys bothered to look away.

_You may not be guilty,  
>but you're ready to confess,<br>_

Lavender gave out a flying kiss.

_tell me what you need,__  
><em>_welcome to Burlesque._

_You can dream of cocoa,_

Ginny stepped forward with a sway of her and encircled Narcissa while looking at the crowd through half-lidded eyes.

_do it at your risk,__  
><em>_the triplets grant you mercy,_

The triplets of the troupe moved in sync as they danced behind and in front of Narcissa in lithe and graceful steps.

_but not your every wish._

_Yes, it keeps you guessing,__  
><em>_so cool and statuesque,_

Luna twirled and slowly swayed down to the floor, all the while running her hands all over her body.

Many of the men in their seats wolf-whistled.

_"Behave yourself" says Georgia,_

Pansy side stepped the others and danced a short solo. She spotted Ron and gave him a suggestive wink.

_Welcome to Burlesque._

_Oh, everyone is buying,__  
><em>_put your money in my hand,__  
><em>_if you want a little extra,__  
><em>_well, you know where I am._

_Something very dark,__  
><em>_is playing with your mind,__  
><em>_it's not the end of days,__  
><em>_just a bump and grind._

_Show a little more,__  
><em>_show a little less,__  
><em>_add a little smoke,__  
><em>_Welcome to Burlesque.__  
><em>  
>The audience gave them a standing ovation. Even Draco and Blaise stood up, clapping their hands. Neville and Ron started making wolf-whistles.<p>

"Money down on Georgia!" Ron said while waving a pouch full of galleons.

Harry appeared flushed, but he was clapping still. His eyes trailed a certain blonde, now giggling with another dancer.

"Your mother could sing!" Neville shouted to Draco over the loud music. The Malfoy just chuckled and gave a pat on his arm.

Before Draco could say something back, the next performance started. Apparently, he was looking at the stage at the exact moment that a curly-haired siren started to sing.

A kiss on the hand may be,quite continental,  
>But diamonds are a girl's best friend<p>

_There's something quite familiar about her, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it_. Draco mused. He kept his eyes glued to this girl. Her red lips looked so soft.

_I'd talk her into a snog later on._ He thought with amusement.

A kiss may be grand but it, won't pay the rental on your humble flat  
>Or help you feed your,pussy cat<p>

_She moves with such grace that everyone seemed to have their attention focused on her. I wonder who that girl is_. He noticed how smooth her skin looked, the golden dust on her seemingly made her glitter slightly.

Men grow cold as, girl's grow old  
>And we all lose are charms in the end<p>

As she flipped her hair, she scanned the crowd, giving the audience a sexy gaze.

_Yes, yes. And when we kiss, she'll look at me like that. Just me._

Then, her gaze landed on Draco briefly. Her eyes looked somewhat familiar to him too. _Is that—… No._

But square cut or pear shaped

Draco nudged Harry on the shoulder. He dropped his lips near his ear, and asked. "Doesn't she look like one of your girl friends back at Hogwarts?"

Harry looked at the girl singing on stage more closely. As he took a sip of his Firewhisky, he began to see similarities. "Now that you've mentioned it, yes; but I couldn't quite decipher."

The blonde squinted his eyes at her, as if doing it will make him see her clearly.

These rocks don't lose, their shape

The girls continued to dance, occasionally flirting with their eyes. As the song neared to an end, it clicked. His eyes widened. His thought flew out of the window.

Diamond's are a girl's best friend

"Hermione Granger?"

Her name left his lips in a whisper as the crowd erupted into applause.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yep, it's quite longer. Hehe. So, what do you think? :) Review please?


	3. Bustiers

**Author's Note: **I have some errors in the song part in the last chap. Sorry about that. Oh yeah, I forgot to put 'Burlesque' in my Disclaimer too. Well, now that I've mentioned it, I'd like you all to know that I don't own anything in the likes of Burlesque. :P

FAQ: Do the boys know that the girls work there?

A: Nope, but Ron knows that Pansy works there. He also knows that _Georgia_ is her screen name. As for the others, nope. Haha, so… Just read on!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Burlesque don't belong to yours truly.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Le Third Chapter: Bustiers<strong>

That did not just happen.

Hermione peeked behind the drawn curtains once again.

He was still there. She wanted to wipe away the look etched on his face right now: _Realization._

But it can't be. They all took in the Polyjuice potion before performance, except for Pansy who was on medication. She didn't mind being seen here because her folks are all right with it. Hell, Mrs. Parkinson gladly handed over Pansy to Narcissa. Pansy was happy to oblige since she got to make some of the costumes.

Looking back to the cheering crowd, she found that his attention was on her. Those grey orbs were seemingly boring through her brown ones. Even from that distance, his gaze was unmistakably fixed onto her. What will she do now? She didn't anticipate this. Is he the bloke Ginny was referring to? Oh Merlin.

Hermione could already see the scene that would play out later on as soon as they spot her. They would pester her with questions. They would never stop asking until she has. Spit. It. All. Out.

_But I can't._

Oh. Hell. No.

She let out an irritated sigh as she straightened her corset, and weaved through the equipment at the back stage… then she stopped.

Of course.

There were on Polyjuice. No one would suspect anything. Even though she didn't alter her appearance to completely estrange her from her real image, they wouldn't realize that it's her. _No one would suspect anything. No one would suspect anything._ For now, Hermione's worries evaporated.

"There you are Hermione!" Luna said breathlessly.

A finger flew to silence her lips. "Sssh. Not here, Luna!" The blonde smiled apologetically.

"Oops. I almost forgot, _Ali_," she held on to the brunette's hands. "Cissy's been looking for you."

"Oh. Why's that?" Hermione asked as she was being tugged along through the clothing rack by her friend.

Luna turned to look at Hermione over her shoulder. "We need to meet the special guests."

"Special guests?"

"Cissy's son's lot."

_What a lucky day, indeed._

* * *

><p>Merlin's bloody pants on fire. That IS Hermione Granger.<p>

Or not.

It's her!

No, no, no. That can't be her. She couldn't even bloody sing, much less be that smoking hot siren! Those well-toned legs that perfectly match her seductive husky voice and goddess worship-worthy body couldn't possibly be owned by their resident Prudish "Iron Knickers" Bookworm back at Hogwarts. That flat-chested, remotely sexy, know-it-all cannot be the curly haired lioness they just saw on stage. Even though he doesn't pay attention to _her_ back then, he knew her. Who wouldn't? She was proclaimed to be the brightest witch of their age. Anyone wouldn't ignore something that big of an achievement.

But still. This… It. Doesn't. Work. That. Way.

It just can't.

But they look very, _very_ similar. It's as if they're twins.

But then again…

Draco was stuck in contemplation as his friends were absorbed into a heated conversation about the last number.

"Did you see those long legs?" Blaise asked the others. "One of those triplets would suffice."

Ron snorted. "Triplets my arse. Just as long as you bloody wankers don't fancy Georgia, I'm all right."

They all held their hands up. The redhead smirked.

"Where is Pansy anyway?" Harry asked as he cast the stage another glance to see if the blonde was there. His shoulders slumped back a bit when he didn't see her. This caught Neville's attention, so he looked as well, and then back at Harry.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Oh. No one."

Blaise perked up. "Seems like someone caught our birthday boy's attention." He sidled next to Harry. "Who's the lucky bint? Was she one of the one's in the opening act?"

The raven-haired boy positively blushed. He took a swig of firewhiskey before answering. "Um. Yes."

Everyone wolf-whistled.

"Who is she?" Ron asked.

"The blonde one. Jessie, I think?"

"Don't worry mate. We'll get to meet them later, along with Draco's mum." The redhead said casually. He ordered for a platter of finger food and pudding bites for Harry. He kept an eye out for his girlfriend, when suddenly, he noticed Draco. "Oi D. Why're you so quiet? Shouldn't' you be firing out dirty comments by this time?"

A blonde brow rose. "What codswallop are you spiting out this time? I'm such an angel." He made halo gestures, and even looked up. "So, we get to meet my mum?"

"And the girls too." Blaise said as he poured out drinks for them. He looked up in time to see Ginny and the others saunter out of a room by the end of the bar. But of course he didn't see them as Ron's sister and her friends. He saw him as them under the Polyjuice potion.

_Merlin's balls. That's one delectable entrée._

He sat up straighter on his seat. His gaze trailed them as they weaved through the tables. They had a costume change. This time they were wearing rose-sequined corsets which fit them all perfectly, highlighting their assets well. Their short skirts were flaring over their hips in heaps of tulle and glitter. Gold dust shined on their skin as the lights flitted above them. Strappy black pumps encased their red-painted toes.

They made heads turn as they approached _their_ table. Some blokes pouted when they didn't stop to their table.

"Good evening, boys." Narcissa greeted them and smiled as they made room for the ladies to sit. Draco stood up first and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Mother. How've you been?" He said nervously as he assessed his mother from head to toe. She still looked fantastic at 47. Her bruises have faded and she looked positively vibrant. The divorce was good for her. He gave her the bouquet and led her to their table.

"Better than ever." Narcissa hugged her son. "I'm sorry for not telling you about all this, Draco. I was afraid you wouldn't want me to do something with the likes of this."

"He's more than happy that you pushed through this one, Narcissa." Blaise side commented. The others laughed. Draco smacked his head. His mother laughed along.

"No, no. Ignore Blaise. Don't worry, mum. As long as you're happy with what you're doing, I'm all right with it."

"Thank you." Narcissa said as she squeezed Draco's hand. She looked at Pansy who gave her a smile in return. "How are you all doing? I heard it's Mister Potter's birthday today."

Harry smiled at her. "Yes Madam."

"Well then, order anything you want. It's on the house!" The blonde woman exclaimed happily. She tipped a waitress to have the band play 'Happy Birthday' for Harry. So, they did. Soon enough, everyone was singing and clapping to the tune.

"Thank you, Miss Black, really. And the show was fantastic." Harry said as the cheers toned down. They all sat down around their table, now extended to occupy them, and feasted on the House special.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Mister Potter." Narcissa smirked knowingly. "Our Ali here has a few more numbers for tonight," she said as she motioned for them to look at Hermione, who just smiled at them shyly. The older woman droned on about the others, however…

Her name caught Draco's attention.

_Ali._

_Ali. So, it's not Granger after all. _He stared longer at the curly-haired beauty. He couldn't help but think about the similarities, but he tried his best to keep it at the back of his mind. What was in front of him is supposed to claim his only attention. She seemingly felt his gaze on her since she looked up, and brown clashed with grey.

They were lost in each others eyes.

Not until Narcissa's voice broke through their little bubble.

"Ali," She touched Hermione's hand. "It's time." She turned to Draco and whispered in his ear. "You could talk to her later."

Draco smirked at his mother. "Good luck." He told the singer.

She smirked at him, and went off to change. The other girls followed suit.

"See you later, ladies." Blaise said, eyeing the one name Coco, and gave her a flying kiss. "Bloody Nora." He muttered when Ginny left with a smile tugging at her lips.

"Break a leg, Georgia, my darling." Ron whispered as he tucked ebony strands behind Pansy's ear. He got a kiss for a reply.

Harry looked at his hands as he bid the blonde girl good luck.

"Um, happy birthday Harry. And thank you for the pudding."

"Thank you, and you're welcome, Jessie." The raven-haired boy said as the dancer got up and trailed the other blonde who was enjoying herself sending flying kisses to the other boys seated on the tables they pass.

At backstage however, a girl was preparing for her act. Her frilly, baby pink feather skirt made her silky smooth legs look mikes longer. Her bustier was adorned with lavender lace ribbons that emphasized her sexy built and complimented her azure orbs. Soft waves clipped to one side of her head framed her beautiful face nicely, and highlighted her high cheek bones. She was about to go her position when Will, the backstage director, stopped her.

"Nikki! You can't get in there drunk. Cissy will get mad!"

"I don't care, Will. It's my turn."

"Ali will go!"

"She can wait this one out."

Then, the music started.

_The show begins._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm sorry for the late update. Oh yes, I'd like to thank everyone who waited patiently for this chapter to come out, and for the people who gave out reviews. Let me know what you think, all right? :) Thanks! Ta. :)


	4. Bloomers

**Author's Note: **I know you lot are ready to kill me. I'm so sorry for the late update, I've been quite busy.:( Nonetheless, thank you for all the lovely reviews! All signed, and anon, and from the new readers. You're all such darlings So, there are a few questions flying about, and it's time to answer _some_ of them. Enjoy the fourth chapter mateys! Oh yes, since I've been prolonging this day for a few chapters already, this one will be way longer than the others so that it would end. (So we can move on to the other days. Nyahaha)

Also, since this is on AU: 1) Narcissa's birthday isn't mentioned or known, so I decided that Harry and she would have the same birthday. 2) The characters might have a bit of OOC-ness, but I'll do my utmost best to stick to the original one. That's about it…for now. Forgive the crappy chapter for I have rusted. LOL

* * *

><p><strong>Standard Disclaimer applies :)<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Le Fourth Chapter: Bloomers<strong>

"Oh come _on,_" Blaise groaned. "Why is _she _here?" he said through his hands which muffled what he just said.

"Who?" Neville asked, scanning the lounge where people are seated all over the place, the front door where some people come and go, or for someone who might be approaching their table. "Is one of your psychotic girlfriends in here?" He only saw the waitress that was purposely bumping into one of them every time she passed by their table. She gave him a wink.

"I do not have girlfriends, Longbottom! And my exes weren't psychotic ones either." The dark boy said after taking a shot of Firewhiskey. He scowled at Neville. "I was talking to Draco."

Said boy broke out of his reverie and turned to Blaise. "Tequila?"

"No, you git! It's Astoria," He motioned to the stage. "That's her, right?"

Draco lazily looked up the stage.

Holy shit.

It is her.

He is reminded of an ephemeral memory. It was during his seventh year, and she was still a fifth year.

He was on his way to Madam Puddifoot's. And take note: there was a spring in his every step.

Anyone who might've known the young Malfoy would wonder, "Has the world come to an end?" Draco Lucius Malfoy gracing the shabby tea shop?

At that moment, he'd have said, "Why ever not?" and then he'd wink at you.

He was after all smitten with one Astoria Greengrass. The Slytherin beauty has it all: the looks, the swag, _the talent. _That bint knows how to snog, all right. He'd do anything to be with her, even having a date there. Going to Madam Puddifoot's will be as normal as bashing that ninny—Cormac McLaggen.

It wasn't his first time here (Pansy once made a bet with him, and he lost), so he's not at all surprised at the tacky décor, the ditsy teenagers saying sappy things to each other while holding hands, or the pink doilies. He's just horrified. The frilly bright pink tablecloth on each table hurts his eyes. The lacy napkins reminds him too much of Dolores Umbridge. He shuddered. But most of all, what annoys him to no end is the couples who sno—no suck each other's faces off. Like that bru—

That girl…and that boy. _Why the bloody hell do they look familiar?_

All he can see is red. _No. It can't be._

His stomach felt heavier with every step that he made. He finally reached the couple at the very back of the shop, almost hidden from the others seated at the other tables. The boy was _groping_ that very familiar brunette while she was straddling him with her legs. Those legs are _hers_. Of course he knew, he spent a lot of time looking at them. Her skirt hiked up higher as they continued snogging. She looked so wanton, Draco was disgusted.

He cleared his throat, "Astoria,"

She looked up; her lipstick was smeared to one side of her pretty face, her hair was disheveled. Recognition registered in her eyes and she tried to untangle herself from her partner. Draco knew him before the bloke started to speak.

"Theo,"

"Draco, I can explain," Astoria said as she wiped her cheek.

"Forget it, we're through," Draco spat. He was about to turn on his heel when Theo's hand touched his arm to stop him. His fist connected with the other boy's jaw as he propelled Draco to his direction. "_Don't,_"

Suddenly, the music came to life again. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he tuned out the slow jams playing in the lounge that stopped not so long ago. It turns out that the act now playing was _I am a Good Girl_, and Le Burlesque Foire's resident singer, Nikki who they knew better as Astoria Greengrass, graced the stage with her presence. She danced with flirt, sending a few winks every now and then, while singing. Man, she had a voice that sent tingles down your spine. Her sultry alto pipes were enough to make men's knees weak.

_The dress is Chanel_

_The shoes YSL  
><em>

_The bag is Dior  
><em>

_Agent Provocateur_

"She's stunning."

"As usual."

"She's smoking hot." A guy said. His girlfriend smacked him, muttering something about 'make-up and that flimsy outfit'.

"I think she's single."

"She's soooooooooo sexy."

_My rings are by Webster,_

_They make their heads twirl_

_They all say "Darling, what did you do for those pearls?" _

_What? I am a good girl_

Every bloke in the lounge wolf-whistled when she began dancing…except for Draco and his friends.

"Good girl my arse," Blaise murmured darkly. He voiced out the paralleled thoughts of their lot.

Ron shuddered, "She was_ that_ minx?"

The dark boy nodded gravely.

"You're too dramatic, Blaise," Draco said, taking a pudding slice from Harry's platter. "And Ron, she _is _that minx, not was,"

"Oh,"

She had a step where she lightly tapped her bum with her heels as she swayed to the music. Then she slowly made her way to the stairs whilst dancing on the steps or grinding the air. She ruffled her hair and smiled sexily.

"I'd do anything to get her to go out with me."

At the last comment by the guy nearest their table, Blaise snorted. He tapped the bloke and said, "Believe me. Getting her is as easy as casting a Floating Charm,"

"Oh?" The other guy asked, not quite believing him.

"All you have to do is ask,"

"Really?"

Blaise faced him fully, and said, "Yes, because she's a filthy slut." He smirked at the look the other bloke's face gave him. He was clearly taken aback.

"Blaise!" Draco hissed. He jerked his head at the guy to tell him to just continue watching.

"What? It's true!" The dark boy exclaimed.

Harry only snorted at this. He doesn't care about Astoria, no matter how much of a horrible girl she is. He doesn't care about what they all say. Alcohol, money, girls… Those aren't the only things that make the world go round. He has always wondered why his friends fussed about those when there's food. _Glorious pudding. _What could possibly best the tasty treat?

_The wonderful blonde creature dancing on stage_, his conscience murmured.

_No, she couldn't be better than pudding, _Harry countered.

_How would you know? You don't know her well yet._

The raven-haired boy smiled to himself, _That's exactly the point. I don't know her yet._

_But she has your interest, and you know her name._

_Only her name, and that she's a good dancer. I highly doubt that I'll get the chance to get to know her more after this._

_Why?_

_Because I'm not coming back._

_Why not?_

Harry shifted in his seat, _Because I'm 20, and I don't want to go to these kinds of places._

_Oh please. All the more reasons to go! You're legal, she's here. It's the first time in years somebody caught your damn attention; the first time in years, a __girl,__ and not anything remotely edible caught your attention. I reckon you both like pudding. You've always liked dancers, and she seems nice. No, very nice. Why don't you give it a go? _

The voice in his head was getting really annoying, so he chose to ignore it. He drank up his Margarita and picked on the pudding slices. Coincidentally, the curtain revealed the dancers when he looked up at the stage. He searched for a certain blonde in the mass of dancing pink. There she was, clad in a similar outfit as the other girls. But somehow, it looked quite better on her than the other girls. He found it damn _sexy_.

_I told you so! You fancy her!_

_Oh, piss off. _Harry said, although he'd have wanted the voice to continue. He shook his head. _This is not healthy._

He focused on the number instead. He noticed that the dancers and Nikki were now only wearing their pink corsets and their frilly bloomers. He could hear a lot of men clapping and cheering. There were even ones who were drooling. They were dancing using the mirrors that were lining the back of the bar. Some would disappear behind it, and then reappear once again.

"How do they do that without tripping?" Neville asked Ron. "They're even wearing heels!" The redhead only smiled as he watched his girlfriend.

"Talent, mate. Talent,"

It was a nice touch, Harry thought while the girls did a series of synchronized steps. The bartenders held Astoria's hands as she did a catwalk on the backs of the other bartenders as if it was a walkway. The tempo matched the way she made each step as she strutted towards the stage near the bar counter.

_I am a good girl_

As she belted out the last few notes, the lights dimmed, and the people clapped; some still continued wolf-whistling. At back stage, the girls sighed in relief as their number went smoothly. Pansy and Lavender looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh Merlin, did you see _that_?"

"Yeah, I mean—she's just—in front—of us!" Lavender said in between fits of giggles. The other girl slapped her arm playfully.

"She nearly slipped!"

The supposed blonde ruffled her hair as they strutted to their powder room, "I wish she did. She stole Ali's number!"

Pansy rolled her eyes and smiled, "She'll have her day,"

"Oh, she will. She mi—"

"Hush, she might hear. Let's go!"

Upon entering the room, they were greeted by a smiling Hermione who was carrying a tray of their cocktails: an apple martini for Luna, Firewhiskey on the rocks for Lavender, a Bloodhound for Ginny, a Mojito for Pansy, and her own Vesper.

"Good job, ladies. Drink up!" said Hermione. All five clinked their glasses together and took their shots.

"You all right, Ali?" Ginny asked. She was really worried when it wasn't her friend's voice that she heard singing earlier.

"Why wouldn't I be? It was really her number anyway," the brunette shrugged, and then swirled the lemon around her glass.

Pansy slammed her hand on the nearest table, making Luna flinch, "Heck, no. Cissy said you'll be doing it tonight since she's on sick leave," She's obviously ticked.

"Well, she's here, and she's obviously not sick,"

"How can you be so apathetic in this? You're so much better than her, and everyone here knows it!" Lavender reasoned, nearly shouting. Ginny and the others nodded. Their friend only sighed.

"She's still co-owner. We can't do anything about it. Merlin knows she might get us sacked if we say anything,"

"That won't happen because Cissy's the other owner,"

Luna spoke up, "And we'll be able to pay our dues by the end of August. That way we needn't worry about her giving us the sack,"

"Cissy will have full ownership again," Pansy finished, smiling at them.

"And…" Ginny started but she got cut off when Hermione clapped her hands.

"Enough of this, let's prepare. It's her birthday," she downed the remains of her drink and looked at them, "All right, you lot. Better get everything right before we do _her_ favorite,"

"Got it," the other four nodded, giving each other a brief look, and dispersed. Luna hugged Hermione before pirouetting her way to her mirror.

"Georgia,"

"Yes, Scarlet?"

Oh, they just _love_ using those names.

"You noticed that Draco was there, right?"

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Bingo._ Lavender mentally counted as Pansy's face transitioned from a mischievous one to that of shock.

"_He was?_" Pansy asked with disbelief. She just missed seeing her best friend; her best and oldest friend. Pathetic.

"Yep. Before he was blatantly ogling at Hermione, he tried several times catching your attention. However, you were too busy flirting with Weasley to even notice him."

Pansy ran a hand through her hair. "Duh. Ron's my _boyfriend_. I think that's blindingly clear," Before she turned on her

heel, she remembered what Lavender had just said. "_HE WAS OGLING AT HERMIONE?_"

"Yes," The blonde said. "I was near giggles when I saw that. Merlin, he was so fixated on her that he couldn't even look away, much less notice that he accidentally knocked over his shot on Neville,"

Pansy laughed. "Poor bloke," she shook her head. "Oh well, we'll see him later anyway." She said, smirking as she took her best girl friend's hand and headed to the mirrors. They sat down and started reapplying their make up.

"So, who do you reckon Ginny's mystery guy is?" Lavender asked as she picked out a decent brush to use.

"Might be Harry,"

"But that'd be way obvious, Pans. She wouldn't bother being cryptic if we already know."

"True," Pansy said, applying red lipstick over her puckers. "We get to meet that wanker later, right?"

The other nodded.

"Five minutes, ladies!" Niam shouted over them.

"Okay, darling!" Lavender said after drinking up her whiskey. It burned down her throat; she liked it.

"Don't tell me that the Greengrass kid is here," Pansy said while she smoothed down her curls. The irritation in her voice wasn't hard to miss.

"Who are you calling a kid, huh, Pansy?" a very feminine, high-pitched voice hissed. The sound of her heels affirmed her entrance.

_Georgia_ looked at the younger girl's reflection in her mirror. "Nikki, love! I thought you called in sick today?" she said with endearing sarcasm.

Astoria laughed haughtily, and then sauntered over her bejeweled vanity space. She eyed the older girl in her own mirror, a nasty glint glossing her emerald green eyes. "Why, I'd never miss Cissy's birthday, much less be upstaged by some hag like _you_…Georgia, _darling_."

"Oh please, me? Upstage an amateur such as yourself? I needn't to stoop to your level," said Pansy as she stood up from her stool, and walked over to where Astoria was. The younger girl was positively blushing in fury; her hand was gripping her eyeliner brush rather tightly. Pansy leaned down to her ear and whispered, "If I'm a hag, then you must be a drag,"

Lavender and the other girls laughed. She tugged on the hand of her best friend and murmured, "C'mon Pans, let's go. Her make up might melt."

"I heard that Brown!" Astoria screeched. She huffed and grabbed her powder. One of the triplets, Mia, looked at her cosmetics array.

"Hey, can I borrow this?" Mia asked as she opened a bottle of sparkly bronze eye-shadow. "Pretty," she murmured to herself.

The auburn-haired girl snatched it from the standing girl. "Don't touch my stuff!"

"Two minutes! Mia, Lia, Ria, get your arses here!" Niam motioned for them to hurry up.

* * *

><p>"Can't you extend the due date?"<p>

"No. I already gave you a month extra, Cissy," a woman replied icily as she downed her cocktail. "You could always reconsider _that_ part of the deal,"

_That part of the deal isn't happening._

"I'll be able to give it in three weeks," Narcissa said firmly. She stood up and glanced at Cassandra Greengrass briefly. Astoria really was her carbon copy. Like her daughter, she was a brunette with soft curly waves, azure eyes that seem to pierce through you, and a strong personality. Time was kind to her.

"Nice doing business with you, Sandra,"

She is not going to give up this lounge. Not now, not ever. Cassandra wants to play the power games? Fine.

_We'll fight until hell freezes over._

"If you insist then," she stretched to her right to retrieve her purse, "I'll be taking my leave,"

Both ladies stood up from their seats in the private booth, and walked silently to the doors. The tension was crisp in the air. They finally reached the front door, but before leaving the lounge, Cassandra smiled to Narcissa but it didn't reach her eyes. "Happy birthday, Cissy."

The former Malfoy only grimaced as the older Greengrass left. Carlos noticed.

"Are you all right, Madame Narcissa?" he asked with thick French accent.

Narcissa laughed. "Oui, Carlos. That woman is just too much sometimes, don't you think?"

"Oui, Madame," he smiled.

"How's the night going?"

"Ali's been _fantastique_ in her two numbers a while back,"

She nodded in approval, "I heard Nikki did her number?"

"Oui,"

"Was she sober?"

"Oui, Madame Narcissa."

"Oh, and don't call me Narcissa. Cissy's fine,"

"All right then, Madame Cissy," Carlos said as he skipped towards her. He held up a black cloth. Narcissa raised a brow. "It's only a scarf, Madame,"

"What for?"

"For you," he said theatrically as he tied it over her eyes. "Now take my 'and, and follow me,"

She felt nervous yet excited at the same time. She held out her hand, and let Carlos lead her to wherever they were going. "This better be good, or else you'll receive only have half of your paycheck,"

The French chuckled. "Oui, oui. The birthday girl is threatening me, eh?" he said as they started walking down. They passed a few tables, and then they stopped. Narcissa doesn't know which area of the lounge they were in since Carlos made quite a circuit. He gave a signal to the band to start playing.

The familiar sound of drums and trumpets registered to Narcissa. Continuous upbeat notes played the intro of her favorite number. As she felt the blindfold being slowly untied, the beat of the percussions synchronized with her heartbeat. She'd recognize that sound anywhere.

_Wagon Wheel Watusi._

* * *

><p>"Quick, quick! Carlos is coming!"<p>

"Is Cissy with her?"

"Yes, yes! Come on. Quick!"

"Geez, Coco. _Relax,_" Lavender said as she zipped up her blue-silver striped corset, and although it feels really weird to wear it with the skimpiest and frilliest pair of shorts, doing a great number surpasses that discomfort. "Where's Jessie?" She twirled the ends of her hair.

Luna half ran towards the assembled group, narrowly missing the huge speaker beside the curtains, "Here!"

Astoria threw her a dirty look. She has always hated that odd girl. _ I wonder why we took her in, in the first place. _Her thoughts were soon drowned out by the mini fuss created by some of the nervous girls. She snorted, _Amateurs._

"Everybody in their positions?" Hermione asked, double-checking everything. She scanned them in order. _Pans, Lav, Luna, Mia, Ria, Lia, Gin, Astoria. _Everyone nodded. She looked at Will and Niam, the twin backstage directors. "We're ready,"

Niam gave them a thumbs-up.

"All right, just wait for the band, and you're good to go!" Will said gaily as he signaled the lights to prepare too. "You four there, get the playback after the number!"

And then, the first note played.

_Show time._

* * *

><p><em>Is this Wagon Wheel Watusi? Now where have I heard that before? <em>Blaise pondered as he continued people watching while waiting for the act to begin. The upbeat tempo of the music filled the whole lounge. Even the waitresses and the bartenders were dancing to the beat. _Is there some kind of group performance happening here?_

"It seems like there's a festive mood here tonight," Harry commented after popping another pudding slice in his mouth. _Damn these babies._

"Of course, it's Cissy's birthday,"

"Naturally, it's my mum's birthday,"

Ron and Draco said at the same time. They looked at one another, and started laughing. It's odd seeing them get along when it's not on the matter of making fun of Harry. They usually argue on the pettiest of things, but when it comes to pranking Harry, they're inseparable like Tweedledee and Tweedledum…only smarter.

"It's Narcissa's favorite!" Blaise exclaimed. Delight was written all over his face. Obviously, he was chuffed that he remembered the familiar sound.

"What is?" Neville asked.

Blaise gave him a sideways look. "The number, mate. Wagon Wheel Watusi,"

"Where is she anyway? She should be watching," Draco said as he craned his neck to look for his mother in the crowd.

Ron shook his shoulder as he pointed at the pair standing not too far from them, "That's her with that French bloke at the front desk, right?"

"Yeah. I think I'll head over," the blonde said as he stood up.

* * *

><p><em>They are so incredibly sweet. My girls, <em>Narcissa smiled in thought as the dancers swayed in sync to the music. "I wonder what came into their minds," she said.

"They practiced for weeks, Madame," Carlos said. "They knew it was your favorite,"

A perfect blonde brow rose, "Oh? And who told them that?"

Carlos only blushed.

"Mother," a drawling voice said. Narcissa turned around to see her son walk toward her. She smiled at him and held out her hand. He took and held it beside him. He kissed the crown of her head, "Happy birthday, Mother,"

She looked up at him with an odd smile on her face, "Since when did you become so sappy?"

"It's only once a year, relish it," Draco smirked. She laughed, and then he proceeded to place a kiss on her dainty hand, "So, are we having a smashing time, Madame?"

"Yes," she managed to say as she suppressed another fit of giggles. "How about you and the boys? How's Le Burlesque Foire?"

"Oh, everyone is having the time of their lives," he said with a knowing grin.

"Even Harry, The Glutton is feeling quite adventurous tonight," Blaise added, and gave Narcissa a quick kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Narcissa,"

A hand flew to her cheek, "Blaise!" the dark boy made a curtsy. "Ever the joker you are," she said fondly after smacking him lightly. "Harry? He's a glutton, you say?"

"Yes,"

"For pudding," Draco said. Blaise nodded vigorously.

The older woman laughed. "So, why say that he's feeling adventurous?"

"He fancies one of your lassies," Blaise said in a heavy Irish accent as he waggled his eyebrows, and then looked at Draco for confirmation only to see him focusing on the stage; more accurately, at one Ali. "Seems like Draco does, too,"

Narcissa trailed her son's gaze. "Oh, our Ali?"

At the sound of her name, Draco's head whipped back to face them. "Mm?"

His mother and Blaise shared a look, and then they laughed.

The final sound of the cymbals signaled the end of the show. Everyone stood and clapped. Suddenly, the room dimmed. For a moment, everybody held their breath. Slowly, tiny blue flecks of light emerged from the darkness. They slowly filled the lounge like the stars that appear at evenfall. The whole place was now like the inky night with the glittery stars.

_Fairy lights._

"It's beautiful," Narcissa breathed. Then she felt a light squeeze on her hand. She looked at Draco, and then at Blaise, then smiled. She craned her neck further to see if Carlos if there but he was nowhere to be seen. Just then, the band started playing again.

"Happy birthday to you,"

"Happy birthday to you,"

"Happy birthday, dear Cissy,"

"Happy birthday to you,"

The spotlight turned on to reveal the whole Burlesque troop holding a Black Forest cake. They sang along with the faster singing of the crowd as they made their way towards the trio standing unmoving. Narcissa smiled at her girls. They finally reached her when they song ended. She blew out all the candles, and kissed every one of them.

"Thank you, really. You're all very sweet," she said while dabbing at her eyes. "You lot are making me feel old,"

They all laughed and hugged their mother figure. The two young men stood there watching.

"They're family,"

"Yeah,"

"I wish they'd hug me too," said Blaise while pouting. Draco smacked him.

"You and your hormones,"

"Hey! You blokes never hug me!"

Draco smirked, and said, "It's because we're blokes, you ninny,"

"There you two are!"

The pair of them turned to see who called out.

"Oi, you thought you could get away with getting the ladies to yourselves?"

"Nope, Georgia's still yours. I have my own lady," Blaise said smugly. The other boys narrowed their eyes at him. Blaise only raised a brow. "What?"

"Is she sane?"

"Is she a control freak?"

"I'm pretty sure she's a bitch,"

"She has long hair, doesn't she?"

"Another sugar momma?"

Questions and accusations started firing out from Draco, Ron, Neville, and Harry. The dark boy found it amusing. Does he really have that bad taste? NO. He held up a hand to silence them.

"No, no, no. She is nowhere near your claims. In fact, you could meet her right now," he said to them, although he wasn't looking at them but at the girl who was now walking to their direction.

All the boys' heads whipped up to see one of the dancers stop in front of them. She was with the other dancers, Georgia, Scarlet, Jessie, and the singer, Ali. The girl was olive-skinned like Blaise. She smiled at the boys as she took her place beside Blaise. Her friends, however, looked nervous as hell.

"May I introduce to you lot, my girlfriend, Coco," he linked their hands together. "Or you all know better as…"

The Polyjuice potion wore off, and transformed the girl. Not only her, but also the rest of her posse.

"Ginny Weasley," Blaise finished.

Ron's eyes bulged, "Ginny?"

"Lavender?"

"Bloody hell,"

"Pans? You're Georgia?"

"Yes, Harry,"

"Looney?"

"I knew it. Granger,"

"_Luna Lovegood?_"

Oh dear.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Please tell me how bad it is. Hahahaha. Sorry if I disappointed you lot.


End file.
